


Fluffuary: Day Eight

by starkerscoop



Series: Fluffuary 2021 [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, mild argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkerscoop/pseuds/starkerscoop
Summary: It was weird, being with someone who didn’t give a damn about how much money he had. All of his previous partners had tried to be subtle, but Tony was good at sniffing out gold diggers, and he’d noticed their greed within moments of meeting them. He just hadn’t cared about the frivolous spending; why worry when you have billions more?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Fluffuary 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138400
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	Fluffuary: Day Eight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: sneaky gifts

Peter didn’t like to be spoiled, and Tony had been aware of it long before they started dating. It didn’t bother him until he realized just how limited his options were when it came to gift-giving. 

Giving gifts was his love language. Restraining himself seemed impossible, but Peter readily disagreed. He’d insisted that small gifts worked perfectly, if he had to be given gifts at all. Tony was planning on taking advantage of that -- as soon as he figured out what counted as small. 

He found himself feeling oddly nervous at the prospect of giving Peter his first gift. He wanted to assess his reaction, so that he could understand what he could get him in the future, but wasn’t able to face him when it came down to it. What if he’d gotten it wrong? What the hell was a small gift, anyway? Tony couldn’t be blamed for getting the wrong one.

He left his gift on the nightstand one morning, where it would wait for Peter to wake up. He fled to his lab as soon as he set it down, and was found there two hours later by Peter, who came in looking bewildered and pleased. 

“You got me sunglasses,” Peter was smiling broadly. 

Success? Maybe?

“I did,” Tony confirmed. “Is that okay?” 

“Definitely okay,” Peter bounded across the workshop to hug him in thanks. 

Tony hugged back, relieved. “Good. They only cost a thousand, which was… wow, just a step above going to Walmart.”

“A thousand?” Peter yelped, pulling away with horror dawning on his face. “You can’t spend so much on me, Tony.” 

“Your suit is worth over a million dollars,” Tony pointed out, confused beyond belief. 

It was weird, being with someone who didn’t give a damn about how much money he had. All of his previous partners had tried to be subtle, but Tony was good at sniffing out gold diggers, and he’d noticed their greed within moments of meeting them. He just hadn’t cared about the frivolous spending; why worry when you have billions more? 

So, this was new for him, and he had to remind himself that it was new for Peter too. It wasn’t like he’d dated billionaires before. Tony would’ve known about that.

“That’s different,” Peter insisted. “That’s so that I can protect people better.”

“I make you suits to keep you safe,” Tony corrected. 

“Tony, a small gift doesn’t mean small in size,” Peter said, taking off his sunglasses to inspect them. They were nice, with a sturdy frame and yellow lenses, and he had to admit that he liked them. “It means small in cost.” 

“A thousand is small,” Tony said defensively. “Look, honey, we’re always going to disagree on this. I’m willing to spend a thousand on you instead of a billion. You have to see the difference.”

“I do,” he allowed, “but can you at least limit the gifts to holidays? You don’t have to surprise me like this.” 

“Did you not like it?” Tony asked, masking the hurt in his voice with a frustrated tone.

Peter still caught it. “I love it, I just don’t want you to waste so much money.” 

“I do that because I want to,” Tony grabbed the glasses from him and slid them back on his face. “It’s not a waste.” 

Peter gave up, leaning into his space for another embrace, and wincing slightly when the glasses dug into his face from where they were pressed against Tony’s shoulder.

“Let’s just agree to disagree,” he sighed. “It’s too early to fight.” 

“That wasn’t a fight,” Tony dismissed, but stayed quiet afterwards, swaying where he stood with Peter in his arms.

So, no, he didn’t get his first small gift completely right, but Peter hadn’t seemed to mind it too much. His issue was that the gift was too good, rather than not good enough, and Tony kept that in mind. He wasn’t doing anything wrong, really. 

Mission: _Get Peter a Small Gift_ was a success.


End file.
